


Let Me Love The Shakes Away

by Suchafangirl23



Series: Finally Together [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Cas is so done, Castiel Loves Dean Winchester, Dean Loves Castiel, M/M, Mutual Pining, Touchy Cas, growly Cas, they're both idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 05:49:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15767874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suchafangirl23/pseuds/Suchafangirl23
Summary: "Cas," he says, swallowing thickly from Cas's glare. He flounders, trying to come up with an excuse not to see him. "I'm not feeling to go-""Cut the shit, Dean," Cas says, his voice nearly a growl and a shiver goes down Dean's spine at his bestfriends commanding tone.Cas shoulders his way into  Dean's apartment, pulling Dean with him. An iron grip on his wrist. He barely has time to shut the door.





	Let Me Love The Shakes Away

"Are you okay, Dean?" Cas asks and nudges his foot against Dean's under the table.

Dean gives him a quivering smile. Fuck, Cas looks even more beautiful today and it's a little overwhelming. He's still in his suit. The tie is missing from his white shirt and the first two buttons are undone. His hair is even more crazier than normal and Dean just really wants to kiss him till they're both breathless and panting.

 

"Yeah, Cas," Dean says, "I'm peachy." He flashes his best friend a weak smile and goes back to munching on his fries. He feels Cas's heavy gaze on him nd tries not to squirm.

"You're a terrible liar, you know." Cas says. There's a smile on his face but his blue eyes,  _god those eyes_ , are worried.

Dean really wants to tell him what's wrong. Cas is his best friend. They've known each other since they were toddlers. But, he doesn't think Cas would take him being in love with him very good. He's just a mechanic who dropped out of high school. Cas, Cas is beautiful and smart. The dude's a lawyer for fucks sake and he's one of Sammy's biggest role models. He's just so fucking  _perfect_ with his brains and being an all around good person and Dean just knows how to fix cars. 

"I'm okay, Cas," he tells him but his friend doesn't look to convinced. "Just tired. I think I'll call it a night." He pretends not to see the hurt that flashes, just briefly, in those blue, blue eyes. He throws down enough money to cover both their meals, plus the tip, and stands up. 

"Okay..." Cas says slowly, looking at Dean with that head tilt that Dean absolutely fucking adores. His eyebrows are furrowed and his lips are a bit pouty. "Text or call me when you get home?" 

Dean smiles and nods. "Of course, buddy," he says. He internally cringes at the term. It sounds so, so wrong and leaves a bad taste in his mouth. "Talk to you later."

 

Dean goes out of his way to avoid his best friend. He still answers Cas's texts because he will always answer Cas but he makes sure to keep his replies short. He hasn't heard Cas's voice in about to weeks. He pretends that it doesn't make sleeping more difficult not hearing his gravelly voice. He misses Cas a lot. But, he needs distance.

 _Cas_ needs distance.

Cas is beautiful and smart and kind and awkwardly charming. He deserves expensive vacations and fancy dates with flowers and candlelight. Cas deserves the world and someone who can give it to him. He deserves more than Dean. 

His phone pings with a text.

**Cas: Hello, Dean.**

**Dean: Heya, cas. What's up?**

Dean takes a sip of his half empty beer and rests his head on the back of his couch. He sighs and rubs a hand down his face.

**Cas: I was wondering if I could come over? I recently purchased the newest Avengers. I remember you saying you wanted to watch it.**

Another text comes in.

**Cas: I miss you.**

 

Dean hates how his eyes sting after he reads the last text. He's been a shitty friend. he knows he has been. But, it's for a good reason. He can't loose Cas. He won't. His head is screaming at him to say  _yes_ but he's never been good at expressing things.

**Dean: Maybe another time? Sorry I'm just really beat. I miss you too man. We'll plan something for next week, okay?**

A knock on his door startles him out of his self-pity episode. When he reaches the door, he opens it to see a very pissed off looking Cas.

"Cas," he says, swallowing thickly from Cas's glare. He flounders, trying to come up with an excuse not to see him. "I'm not feeling to go-"

"Cut the shit, Dean," Cas says, his voice nearly a growl and a shiver goes down Dean's spine at his bestfriends commanding tone. 

Cas shoulders his way into Dean's apartment, pulling Dean with him. An iron grip on his wrist. He barely has time to shut the door.

"Cas, man," Dean begins, "I-"

 _"Don't,"_ Cas snarls. He drops Dean's wrist and turns to look at him. Even if he's upset, Dean can still see the sadness in those blue depths. His best friend looks tired.

"You've been avoiding me," Cas says. 

It's not a question and it's not a lie. Dean lowers his head in guilt. Focusing his eyes on the scuff mark and Cas's shoes.

"Why?" Cas asks. His voice a bit softer but laced with confusion and hurt. "What did I do?"

Dean's heart breaks at how small his best friend sounds and he rushes to reassure him. 

"You didn't do anything wrong," he says, still focusing on Cas's shoes.

"You never talk to me, anymore," Cas says, voice quiet. "You don't hang out anymore. You don't respond to my texts like you used to. Every time I call, you never pick up. I must've done something," he finishes, almost yelling. "So, please, Dean. Tell me what I did!"

Dean laughs, small and hollow. "Not a damn thing, Cas."

"Dean, please," Cas pleads, "just talk to me!"

"I'm in love with, alright?!" Dean snaps. He hears Cas's sharp intake of breath. "I love you so fucking much and I don't deserve you! You're so amazing and special, Cas. You deserve more than a grease monkey with GED. You deserve someone who can buy you all the finer things in life and I  _can't_." He takes a breath and lets out a sad chuckle. "So, you see? You didn't do anything wrong. You're perfect and you deserve someone who can show you that." 

He doesn't look at his friend. He doesn't want to see the hate and disgust in those eyes he loves so much. 

"You love me?" Cas asks in a low voice and Dean can feel him take a step closer.

"I think it's best if you leave now, Cas," Dean says, trying to not breakdown. His voice cracks.

"No."

Dean rubs a hand down his face in frustration. Why is Cas making this so difficult? 

"Please, Cas," he begs, "you're only making this harder. Don't make it harder. I can't do it."

"Look at me, Dean," Cas says. No,  _demands._

Dean stubbornly continues looking at the floor until his chin is gripped and roughly pulled upwards. He stares into Cas's burning blue eyes and swallows loudly.

"Dean Winchester," Cas nearly growls. "I'm trying extremely hard to not get angry at you." Dean goes to open his mouth and lets out a tiny shocked noise when Cas's big hand covers his mouth. "No, Dean," Cas says, "you're going to listen to me now. You're not going to talk. Cas's gaze is like steel; hard and unwavering. Dean nods and Cas doesn't move his hand away.

"I love you," Cas says and Dean nearly chokes. "I've loved you for years. Since we were kids and now I find out that the only man I have ever loved has been avoiding me because he loves me," Cas growls. "I love you and you love me, too."

Cas moves his hand away and replaces it with his mouth. Dean gasps and Cas slides his tongue between Dean's lips. Dean moans and grips Cas's hair, licking back into his mouth. He whines when Cas nips at his bottom lip and then soothes the sting with his tongue.

He makes a sad noise and chases Cas's lips when he pulls away. 

The heat in Cas's eyes is intense. It's all hunger and lust and Dean can't help the whimpery sound that leaves his mouth when Cas's eyes darken with want.

"Say it," Cas growls, walking Dean backwards until Dean falls onto his couch. 

Cas looks so dominant and huge towering over Dean. The desire and heat in his eyes intensify when his eyes land on the noticeable bulge in Dean's sweat pants.

"Say what," Dean asks, voice raspy and Cas shudders.

_"Say it."_

"I love you," Dean breathes and Cas launches.

He pulls roughly at Dean's hair and straddles his lap. Dean makes a breathy sound as a sharp tug to his hair goes directly to his dick. Cas kisses like a storm. He kisses like this is the last time he'll ever get to taste Dean's lips. Dean is already addicted to rasp of their individual stubble sliding together.

He cries out when Cas rolls his hips and licks into his mouth dirtily. The sound of their tongues sliding together makes Dean even harder. Cas pulls his hair again and grinds down, hips moving in a figure eight. Cas leaves burning kisses on Dean's neck. He latches onto his pulse point and Dean lets out a pitiful moan.

"Cas," he breathes and pulls him back up for another kiss. Cas lets out a displeased sound and kisses him hard. Teeth nipping at Dean's bottom lip again.

"Say it again, Dean," Cas says, moving back down to Dean's neck. He bites the area between his neck and shoulder, hard.

"Cas!" Dean cries out, bucking up again.

"Tell me again, Dean," Cas orders, whispering into his ear, biting the lope and giving it a tug. Dean whines and bucks up, moaning at how hard and huge Cas feels.

"I love you! I love you! God, Cas, I love you!"

Cas smiles at him. It's full of love but his eyes are filled with dark promise.

"I love you, Dean," he says, licking into Dean's mouth slowly. Dean whines long and low when Cas pulls away. "And I'm going to show you that you're  ** _mine._** "


End file.
